


You Saved Me

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Jumin Han and MC are having an argument while walking down the streets. Something unexpected happens...(THERE IS A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, BUT NO VIOLENCE OTHER THAN A GUNFIRE AND DESCRIBED BLEEDING.)





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: Oohh how about an angst fic where jumin and mc are having an argument about jumin having overworked himself again and during the argument someone tries to kill Jumin by shooting /stab / ran him over by a car but at the last minute mc turn the table around and take the blow instead. I'll leave it to you whether mc survive or not. Can you make this angsty, please ♥♥

    Jumin and MC were walking home from a dinner meeting with a company. It was nice outside, so they decided it would be nice to walk instead of drive. Jumin sighed, “What a long and tiring day.” MC remembered how little sleep Jumin got last night due to his workload and began to scold him for it. “You know, you have to sleep. You wouldn’t be so tired if you slept correctly. You’ve been staying up all night trying to work things out with that company we just met. You have to stop overworking yourself.” Jumin knew MC was only caring for him, but he couldn’t help but get a little upset, “Whatever I do for the company is also for you, MC! I thought you understood that!” His voice was getting unintentionally louder, “If you don’t understand that, why even bother staying with me!” MC walked further from him, absolutely furious. “Fine. If that’s what you want, I’ll stay away from you. You obviously don’t know when someone is trying to look out for you!” Jumin felt immediate remorse, but he knew what he said couldn’t be taken back. His lack of sleep was starting to mess with his brain. Jumin knew in his right mind he would never say that, but he couldn’t help but feel he meant what he said. MC was walking ahead of him and heard a whisper, “Target locked. Preparing for fire.” MC ran to Jumin, “MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!” He scoffed at her, “I thought you wanted to stay away from me!” The noise of a gunshot filled the air, and Jumin could only watch as the bullet hit MC. 

  
    MC fell into Jumin’s arms. The bullet had hit her abdominal area and she was bleeding profusely. Jumin tried to cover the wound as quickly as he could and called an ambulance. His sobs filled the phone, “Please! You have to hurry! I don’t know if she’ll make it any longer!” Jumin couldn’t remember the last time he cried so hard, or if he ever had. He began to whisper to MC that it was going to be alright and that she was going to live, but he was uncertain if she could even hear him. The sirens from the ambulance blared. The paramedics began to load MC into the ambulance. Jumin tried to get on with her but was stopped. “I’m sorry, sir. This woman is in critical condition and we can’t let you in the vehicle. We will take her to the hospital for immediate treatment, but we are unsure if she will survive.” Jumin was now desperate, “Please, you must do everything you can! I love her so much and I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose her!” The paramedic nodded his head and stepped into the ambulance, “I can assure you everything is going to be done to save her.” He couldn’t help but think the worst was going to come.

  
    Jumin called Driver Kim and asked him to drive Jumin as fast as he could to the hospital MC was staying at. Driver Kim was surprised. He had never seen Jumin cry before. As they drove, Jumin’s thoughts closed in on him. He would never get to start a family with her, he’d never get to watch her play with Elizabeth the 3rd, he’d never get to see her smile again. All these things they would never be able to do, all because he was too stubborn and stupid. His sobs grew louder, “What have I done?” The only woman he had ever loved was now going to die, and it was all his fault. “You have reached your destination,” Driver Kim said solemnly. Jumin ran out of the car and into the hospital.   


   He tried to get into MC’s room but was stopped by a surgeon. “Are you the spouse of MC?” Jumin started to breathe faster, “Yes I am, why?” The surgeon stared at him blankly, “The surgery wasn’t a success. The bullet damaged 3 major organs. We did everything we could, I’m sorry.” Jumin fell to the ground. The surgeon looked at him, “She really did love you. While in the ambulance she couldn’t stop saying how much she loved you.” Jumin felt horrible. Her last words were dedicated to her love for him, while the last words she ever heard from him were telling her to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to leave it in the comments below! Like my writing? Follow me @queenwinterofluna on Tumblr for more!


End file.
